A vehicle body structure including a side member which extends in the front-and-rear direction of a vehicle, and a sub-side member juxtaposed to a side member is known as a conventional vehicle body structure (for example, Patent Literature 1). In this vehicle body structure, the sub-side member has a front region, a middle region, and a rear region. Additionally, the buckling strength of the rear region of the sub-side member is set to be higher than the front region, and the buckling strength of the middle region of the sub-side member is set to be higher than the rear region.